


Christmas Without You isn't Christmas At All

by AkiAkabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Merry Christmas, One-Shot, Romance, a touch of attempted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAkabane/pseuds/AkiAkabane
Summary: Karma's always spent Christmas alone. That is, until he met Nagisa who happily spent the holidays with him. However, one little argument threatened to break the comfortable and well loved holiday arrangement the two have created as well as break what no one else but Nagisa could provide for him.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Christmas Without You isn't Christmas At All

Karma paced around the floor with his hand on his chin, brows furrowed.

“This is just great...why now of all times?” he grumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh.

He shuffled over to his phone which resided on the kitchen table in the next room. Opening it, he didn’t see any new text messages from Nagisa. Only a screenful of what he had been texting to him. He dropped it back onto the table and his fist balled at his side. He was trembling, holding back the tears that he refused to let the air touch. This was the first Christmas Eve in a long time that Karma felt hollow and without purpose. 

Ever since his parents left, he spent the holidays alone. When they left, they took a piece of Karma with them. A piece that he didn’t know he even had until they were gone. That is, until he met Nagisa who gladly left his home and spent the holidays with Karma. A new piece of himself was put into place. It was different and with its presence came something else as well. Something that he wouldn’t even acknowledge until a few months later.

However, on December 23 of this year, Nagisa and Karma got into a rather heated argument. Karma didn’t mean for it to escalate so quickly or even at all and now it looked like he’d be spending Christmas without his boyfriend. For the second time, a piece of Karma was taken away from him; a piece that he was aware he had and now knew how bad it hurt to get it ripped away from him.

Karma was eager to gift Nagisa with his present too. He got it well before Christmas and just when the wait was finally over, this happened. With a few breaths, he un-balled his fists and tried thinking of his next move; his brows still furrowed and a splitting pain on his forehead threatened to grow. An idea popped into in his head and he moved, acting on impulse. He ran straight into his room and got to work. 

He was done within minutes and immediately threw a medium sized red bag over his shoulder and left the house.

Tiny white flakes fluttered to the ground which was covered in a thin sheet of ice in some places masked with previously fallen crystallized flakes. Karma made sure to watch his step despite how fast he was walking. There was no rush really, but Karma just had to make it in time. Maybe he’d be able to see Nagisa’s face; the look of surprise he’d get upon seeing Karma and maybe they’d finally get to talk.

~♡♡♡~

"Yes…goodnight mother," Nagisa said softly before closing his bedroom door.

He stood there for a minute with his hand placed on the door and took a few breaths. He had been around his mother for the entire day, doing various things to prepare for Christmas day despite the chance of him not being there as usual. 

During all that time, that smile never left his face. That smile he had to hold in place and play off as something natural, but that smile might as well have been a frown with how he was feeling. Now that he was behind closed doors he could relax and collect his thoughts a bit which was a bit of a challenge. His thoughts were jumbled and a part of him really didn’t wanna think about his fight with Karma. 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit of remorse when he remembered what tomorrow was. Of course it was Christmas, but it was also and more importantly Karma’s birthday. Suddenly his stomach felt empty and sick at the thought of him spending it alone.

“That asshole…” he groaned as he got into bed. 

With full intentions on clearing his mind, he quickly fell asleep.

~♡♡♡~

Karma’s slim, muscular figure carefully slid into Nagisa’s room via the window next to his desk. His sharp, golden eyes darted around the room and sooner than later, his eyes landed on a familiar small lump on Nagisa’s bed. He turned around to face the window, looking out into the snow filled night.

“If he’s already asleep, then is there a reason to be here…?” he whispered to himself, looking over his shoulder just in time to see the lump turn to face the other way. He internally winced, not wanting to wake him.

Karma wasn’t about to let his trip be all for not so he quietly rummaged through his bag and picked out the smallest gift that had sunk its way to the bottom. It might’ve been the smallest, but it was the most important. Tiptoeing towards Nagisa’s bed, he placed the small wrapped box on top of his pillow. He took a minute to look at Nagisa. How random blue stands of his hair rested carelessly on his face, how his mouth was slightly parted as he let out soft breaths, and how his figure rose and fell. He looked so peaceful to Karma; a small smile graced his face and it gradually grew. 

Wandering over to Nagisa’s desk, he grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote Nagisa a small note which he placed beside the gift on his pillow. 

“Nagisa...I’m sorry…” he whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

As Karma was walking back to the window, Nagisa’s eyes flew open. His hand slowly found its way to his cheek and he lied there in wonder. Karma placed his foot on the windowsill, cringing as his other knee hit the wall. Cursing under his breath, he pulled his other foot up and secured the bag over his shoulder.

“Karma…?” 

At the sound of his name, his eyes widened and he snapped his head around only to be met with Nagisa’s wide, curious eyes only a few inches away from him.

“N-Nagisa,” he turned his head away with a frown. “I was just leaving.”

“Happy Birthday.”

Karma blinked. “What?”

Nagisa pointed over to the digital clock that was on his desk that showed it was past midnight.

“Oh...thanks…”

“Hey...about what you said-”

“Don’t,” Karma cut him off. “I shouldn’t have said that. I know how your mother is and it was wrong of me to insist that you spend today here. Christmas is like your one and only break from her. I just remember how I used to love spending Christmas with my parents...I just wanted you to spend it with your family instead of possibly feeling obligated to spend it with me because...well you know why.”

Without responding, Nagisa pushed himself up on his toes and pressed his lips against Karma’s. It was meant to be a short kiss. Karma figured that when he felt Nagisa start to move away from him. It tugged at his heartstrings because he missed Nagisa so much. The feeling of his warmth retreating made him feel like if he didn’t recapture it then it would be forever lost. The red bag that was hanging over Karma’s shoulder fell into the room and Karma snaked his arm around Nagisa’s waist and firmly pressed his lips against Nagisa’s, somehow keeping his balance and signaling to him that he was far from done with the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were gasping for air while gazing into each other's eyes, seemingly trying to read the other person.

“I shouldn’t have got so mad, I-I’m sorry,” Nagisa got out between breaths, watching how karma’s gaze softened.

Karma nudged Nagisa for him to move back and he jumped into the room, embracing Nagisa as he did so. Nagisa didn’t hesitate to hug back tighter. 

“Shhh.~ Don’t be,” Karma cooed, running his fingers through Nagisa’s hair in an effort to sooth him. Nagisa nuzzled into his chest, a smile setting in on his face.

“So...are we good…?” Karma inquired carefully.

“We’re good,” Nagisa looked up and pressed one last chaste kiss to Karma’s lips.

“Great.~” Karma hopped back onto his windowsill and Nagisa started to follow him like a lost puppy. “Look on your pillow. I think you might like what you find.~” upon seeing Nagisa’s pout, he patted his head. “And come over tomorrow,” he said, booping him on the nose. “And don’t forget to tell me what you think of the rest of your gifts.”

Nagisa tilted his head in confusion then as if he’d been smacked in the face by realization, he glanced down at the bag that Karma had been carrying. When he looked back at his window, Karma had been gone, replaced with the frigid breeze of the night. He looked out of his window just in time to see Karma’s retreating figure disappear into the night. Giggling to himself, he shuffled over to his bed and grabbed his phone, sending Karma a quick text.

Nagisa: _‘Was there any reason you chose to dress as Santa Claus? :c’_

Karma: _‘Not a word!’_

Even though Nagisa couldn’t see him, he knew he was blushing madly. He plopped down on his bed and picked up the carefully wrapped box. Quietly tearing open the wrapping paper, he opened the box. His stomach and heart fluttered in sync as he picked up the blue bracelet residing in the box which had a tiny little magnet dangling from it. Karma got himself one as well, but his was red in color. 

Nagisa remembered bringing the bracelets up in a conversation once a few months ago. He was kind of surprised to see that Karma remembered them. Now, holding hands with his boyfriend would make them feel more connected to each other than they already were. His phone buzzed beside him, snapping him out of his trance. He didn’t know how long he’d been admiring the bracelet, but he put it on his wrist before picking up his phone. 

Karma: _‘ **click to see attachment** We match of course.~ ;p Merry Christmas, Nagisa.~’_

Nagisa: _‘Merry Christmas to you too, Karma.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late, but I wanted to get a Christmas fic in. This whole thing was inspired by a pic of Karma I saw who was dressed as Santa Claus perched on a windowsill with Nagisa right next to him. It was cute and I had to do this.
> 
> Merry Christmas!~ and a Happy Birthday to Karma as well as Levi and others.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
